Our Beloved
by TheTrekkieGirl
Summary: My own ending of Breaking Dawn. An early fic of mine; my writing style has evolved since then.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi! This is my first ever fanfiction! I was so psyched to get this up I almost got no sleep last night! Anyway, I own nothing. It all belongs to the **_**AMAZING**_** Stephanie Meyer. So let's get right into it!**

"And so, Irina has been destroyed for lying about the child." Aro's voice seemed to echo in my head. We were in the baseball clearing, a place that had brought back some memories; none of them good.

_We were playing baseball, when suddenly, Alice froze. "Stop! Everybody stop!"_

_James, inhaling my scent, saying, "You brought a snack."_

_My dream of Victoria, eyes black ready to kill me as revenge for her mate._

Only a second had passed since Aro had spoken, but it felt like a lifetime. So it startled me slightly when he spoke again. I was startled, but not enough to show. I almost lost control of my shield. "We have come to a conclusion," Aro announced. "Renesmee, Bella, Carlisle – all of you shall live."

If I had still been human at the time, I would have gone deaf. The cheer that ripped through the clearing was one that everyone joined in with. Everyone was screaming, dancing, kissing hugging – even Nessie and I joined in.

Yet at the same time, I felt uneasy. There was something about Aro said it – like there was some sort of double meaning in his words?

In that same moment, I noticed Edward wasn't cheering; or even smiling. He looked paler than normal, and his jaw was set.

"However," Aro started to explain.

Everyone stopped so fast it was like he flipped a switch.

"However," he restated calmly, "There is one condition."

I knew there was a catch. What was he gonna do? Would he –

"Edward?" Aro called out, and I felt my breath hitch in my chest.

**A/N what will Aro say to Edward? You'll just have to find out next time. Also, so I don't get bombarded with questions, no one dies [aside from Irina]. BUT it's not who you think it is.**

**But aside from that, you should check out Sara Hudson's page. She's my sister, and she writes kick-ass SVU stories.**

**Oh, and, please review. I accept constructive criticism, but any flame will be used to make Pluto warmer.**

**Sayounara. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi! I just got out of school yesterday, and I've kind of been goofing off. But now I can get this chapter up! Oh, and finish reading this chapter BEFORE you review. Of course, I own nothing. But…haha… I know how to change that…muwahaha!!!**

"Yes, Aro?" Edward asked the apprehension clear in his voice. "Your friends and family will be safe, but only if one of you dies."

That's what he was getting at? No. Not Edward.

"So," Aro continued, "because of your actions in Italy, we think you are the best choice."

I heard him say it, but it took a few seconds to sink in.

Edward is going to die.

Edward is going to die.

_Edward is going to die._

As if sensing my anguish, he turned around and said "I love you, Bella. You too Nessie." He said as he turned toward her. "You both are the best things that could have happened to me."

I walked over to him and kissed him for the last time. After we parted, he kissed our daughter's forehead.

As he walked away, I heard Nessie sobbing. I picked her up off of Jacob and gave her a hug. Jake looked up and carefully put a giant paw on her back.

When I looked over, Edward had reached the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and Renata stood in a line, ready to rip him apart at Aro's command. "Quite a shame," he announced. "You and your wife would have made fabulous additions to my collecti – I mean the Guard."

He glanced at the line in front of Edward, and nodded. They bent their knees, ready to spring…

"NO! STOP" someone screamed.

**A/N hehehe…don't you just love cliffhangers? Yeah, didn't think so. I'll start writing chapter three soon. Sadly, this might be a very short fanfic…sniff…anyway after I take over twilight, I'll murder that $!#& Jane, and clone Edward for my sister and Jasper for myself. I can't promise that we'll share them, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey people! It's me again. I would've gotten this chapter up sooner but my brother hogs the computer and I'm a procrastinater. As usual, I own nothing which completely sucks. Anyway, lets roll out chapter 3!**

The line of vampires stopped dead and looked over in the direction of the scream. Jake, Nessie, and I followed their gaze.

It was Esme. She had left her spot in the back of the group, and was now just a few short yards from her son.

"Yes, dear Esme?' Aro asked. I could've sworn I caught a hint of annoyance from Jane. "She must like tearing peoples' husbands apart." I whispered to Jake. He barked in agreement. Then Nessie showed me a picture of Jane on fire. I couldn't help but laugh.

I guess she heard me, because I heard her growl, and then felt her vain attempt to torture my daughter and Jacob. I just flashed her a big smile, and enjoyed her frustration.

Aro cleared his throat. "Esme, do you have something you would like to say?"

She nodded, and said "Please, don't kill Edward. He he's only been with his mate for two years." She glanced at Sulpicia. "How would you feel if you lost yours?"

Aro locked eyes with his mate for a long moment. I was still trying to wrap my head around how someone so heartless could possibly love.

Aro looked back at Esme curiously. "So if Edward is not to die, then who is willing to die for him?"

It was silent for a few seconds. Then…

"Me." She whispered.

An indescribable gasp ran our side of the clearing. The wolves' jaws fell open. Nessie started sobbing again.

That's when she put her hand to my cheek, telling me to look at grandpa. And when I did, it made me feel completely hollow.

Carlisle's expression was one of utter shock, devastation, horror, and – above all – pure agony.

**A/N did you like it? I hope you did, cause I lost a lot of sleep over this. **

**My sister thought the "Jane on fire" thing was adorable. In an "everyone hates Jane" kind of way. Also, my plan to take over Twilight has failed. Oh well. I tried to make this chapter longer than I normally would have, but it think it's too short. Can someone tell me? Also, can anyone explain this – how the ****feck**** do you put a vampire back together? No one ever explains it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while, I spent all of my computer time yesterday playing Chrono Trigger. So to make it up to you – drum roll please –I'm giving you TWO new chapters today! So let's go!**

"No…Esme…" Carlisle whispered.

I was about to go over and comfort him, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Jane. She was clutching Edward's arm. Instead of just letting him go, she threw him on the ground.

After he got up, we looked over at Carlisle. Even from a distance, you could tell he was having trouble keeping his expression calm.

"Is that the angriest he's ever been?" Nessie asked her dad.

"Actually…" he hesitated.

"Actually…what?" I asked.

"That's probably the first time he's ever _been_ angry."

"Losing someone you've been with for centuries tends to do that." I said sadly.

"Yeah." He agreed silently.

When we looked back, Esme was standing in front of the same line that almost tore Edward apart. Once again, Aro nodded to them. Nessie buried her face in my shoulder.

The vampires tackled her, followed by a loud, metallic screeching, and Carlisle's angry growls. I wondered what was going on back there.

Then Nessie showed me that Emmet and Rosalie were struggling to contain him. I felt so much pity for him.

Aro then raised his vampire burner, ready to completely destroy Esme…when it suddenly flew out of his hand.

And over to Carlisle.

**A/N did you like it? I wanted to make this longer, but my muse has a habit of running off during the day and only coming back when I need sleep the most :[ **

**Anyway, I also wanted Carlisle's gift to be something else, but it kept coming back to telepathy. Everything else I thought of was kinda sci fi. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 2 chapters in one day! Whoop! I'll start chapter six today – It'll be a real killer!**

Both sides looked at Carlisle in shock.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I am."

"Has he ever done that before?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. "I've never seen _anyone_ do that before. I'm just as stunned as you are."

"Oh."

I glanced at the Volturi, and chuckled at their expressions.

Carlisle got up, grabbing the device in front of him. "Weren't expecting _that_, were you Aro?"

Aro just glared at him, hatred in his milky eyes.

That's when I felt a weird energy run through the clearing. I locked eyes with Edward, and then it dawned on me.

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded. I nodded back, and began tightening my shield around our side, like a skin tight top. My shield did it perfectly.

Stefan and Vladimir couldn't look happier. I didn't blame them one bit.

The Volturi all had looks of arrogance, like they were confident in they could win, which they probably were.

I lowered Nessie onto Jake's back, and told her to hold onto him as tightly as possible. When I was sure she was gripping tight enough, I turned to face the Volturi, and then…

Everyone, except Jacob, charged forward.

**A/N this is yet another chapter finished at midnight. For some stupid reason, I can only think of stuff to write when I'm tired. Grrr….**

**Anyway, I forgot to mention that I don't own anything [sniffle] and, after Our Beloved is finished, I'm gonna make a really kooky and random fanfic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey people! I hate to say it, but this is the final chapter of "Our Beloved." *sniffle* This was a short story, but I enjoyed it from the first word to the last. As usual, I own nothing. Well, let's get this started.**

Jacob's POV

Bella lowered Nessie onto my back, telling her to hold on tightly. Then she turned back, and the fight ensued.

I ran off into the trees, carefully lowering my passenger to the ground. I morphed back, pulled on my pants, and scooped Nessie up, all in three seconds. She put her hand to my face, asking me a question.

"Don't worry. Your mom's gonna be fine. And so is everyone else." As if to demonstrate, Bella suddenly ripped that bitch Jane's head off. "Yikes. See?"

Nessie nodded. "Good."

In fact, we were winning. Just barely, but winning. Our sideripped them apart and burned them before you could blink.

Then I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye. _Esme. _I realized. She had put herself back together.

Before I could change my mind, I dashed over, grabbed her arm, and dashed back.

"You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine."

"Good." I said. We didn't say anything else, just watched the fight. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.

And we had won. But something was off…

"We're missing three people." I announced.

Emmet looked around, saying, "Peter, Charlotte, and Stefan."

Edward spoke up. "They were overpowered, and they had it out of Carlisle's hand for a few moments…"

He didn't finish.

Then, that Vlad guy stepped forward. "I will miss Stefan. But he died doing the one thing we wanted to do."

"Annihilate the Volturi?" Esme guessed.

"Yes." He stated.

"What will you do now?" Bella asked. I was kind of wondering myself. What _does_ a revenge seeking vampire do after he gets his vengeance?

"I don't really know." He said after a few seconds.

"You don't have to worry about it right now." Bella said. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds, making her skin sparkle.

Edward suddenly spoke up again. "Why don't we all celebrate today? For today, we freed all vampires from the Volturi's reign!"

A giant cheer ripped through the crowd, much louder than the one earlier. Even the Nomads, mourning over their loss, joined in.

I joined too. Why? Because we had not only saved each other, but we had also saved Nessie. And that meant just as much to me as it did to her parents.

**A/N did you like it? I thought the ending was maybe a tad sappy, but I kept it. I usually change a few things when I type these up, but this one got a major overhaul.  
In other news, I'm gonna start a really kooky fanfic later on. But first I've got to think of one…Anyway, see you all next fanfic!**


End file.
